Love mess
by Double Vision
Summary: This story is between Dark magican Girl and Dark magican! First fic here! Pls go easy on me! Cool story with a twist! Similar to one of the korean show that I watch! Pls R&B!
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first fanfic here! I dunno whether it is nice or not. But hope you all will R&R. (I sucks a lot on grammars!)

Love or not – chapter 1

Cyille- Dark Magician Girl

Svirn- Dark magician

Harpie- DGM's assisant

Celtic- DM's friend

_There is world behind the card. Where all the magic cards live in. this world, it is named the Magic Realm and it is just like an ordinary world.They live in houses, have jobs and also have different statues. However, not all living in this world are magic user, some of them are ordinary people, like you and __I.__ or is it so…_

"Mistress, master wants to see you." Harpie said to the young girl inn front of her. She had her back to her,"I think it is about-"

"I know." The young girl sighed and turned around. She is a beautiful 22-yaers old lady. Her long blue hair laid loosely on her shoulders, her clothes was light blue in colour, suitable for her shapely figure. What is needed is a smiling, sweet face. However, her expression was…. exasperation. She was very annoyed about her father.

"Let's go." With that, Cyille walked to her father's room.

Cyille is the only child/daughter of Dark Sage who is a very, very, very, very, very rich guy. He owns a trading business that is the No.1 in the Magic Realm. Dark Sage wanted Cyille to marry a rich young man and matchmake her to many of guys but none was successful.

Cyile and Harpie entered Dark Sage's room. It was huge (of course, being so rich) and his table is stacked with numerous files and documents. Dark Sage sat on a huge chair, his back facing them.

"Cyille! Why did you reject Jiou? He is a nice guy! Rich and full of talents…"

"Father! He is a non-Magic user and talk only about his stupid money! I don't like him a bit!"

"All the guys I have chosen, you don't like! I bet you can never find a boyfriend in the entire Magic Realm!"

This proved too much a challenge for Cyille, the do-not-go-according-to-father's-wishes daughter.

"Okay, dad…if I find a boyfriend in two weeks, father, YOU cannot forced me to go to these ridiculous matchmaking."

"And if you lose-" Dark Sage questioned.

"I will marry to anyone you choose."

"Good! You should what are my expectations of a boyfriend- rich, intelligent, handsome but not necessary a magic user." Dark Sage stood up and spoke, "Ok, our bet starts today."

"No problem!" Cyille remarked back.

Cyille POV:

What the hell stupid I am!! Yes, so stupid to agree to that stupid deal with my stupid father… and now I am going stupid in the head.

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

_What am I going to do!_ I walked out of my father's room and saw Harpie rushing toward me. "How did it go?" Harpie asked.

"Harpie… help me!!!" I cried. _This time I am so doom._

"Let us talk in your room mistress," Harpie said.

And so I told Harpie all about the deal with my father. I saw Harpie's face turns into a state of shock. She stares blankly at me._ Oh dear, even Harpie don't know what to do…I'm so busted…._

"This is noooooot good, Mistress!! What are we going to do!!!!" Harpie jumped frantically in front of me.

_Hello??? That's why I asked you to HELP ME!!! _

"Ok, calm down and think." Harpie drew a deep breadth, "Mistress, how about your friends? They can help, right?"

"My friends?" I shook my head, "No, No they are not suitable. I need someone my father does not know, someone different." I sighed and flopped on my bed. _I'm so going to die, I know very little peoplethe people I met is all either my father's friends or my father's friends' children. Only a miracle can save me now..._

A moment of silence passed when suddenly Harpie shouted, "I know someone who can help us!!!"

"Who???? Hurry up and contact him or her!!!" Harpie rushed to the phone and dialed a number.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

HiHi…. We are back with the second chapter!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Of course)

Chapter 2 ----- The Boyfriend

Phone call

_Toot…. Toot….toot…_

_"hello" _A male voice was heard

_"Celtic?"_

Silence.

_"H…Harpie" _Fear can be heard

_"yes.. and I have something to ask you."_

_"w..what." _Fear become super obvious

_"It is very simple. Find a suitable guy for my mistress."_

_"What!?__ For Cyille, daughter of Dark Sage! I can't!"_

_" Tsk__ Tsk. If you don't, I will tell everyone about the doll you carried everywhere until you were 16 years old"_

_"OK! Ok! I try! I will only try!!"_

_"That's good enough! Thanks" _

_Toot…toot…toot_

_I_

(After the phone call)

Celtic sighed. _Now how am I going to get out from this mess? _Just the, the doorbell rang. Celtic sighed again and opened the door.

There stood his good friend, Svirn. He is a tall, good –looking with purple hair. Well, his purple hair was the one that attract many girls in their neighbourhood. They just adored him. However, he don't like girls. No he is not that kind, just "not interested".

"Hi, Celtic!! Why are you looking so glum?"

"Nothing. Just that a old friend of mine ask me to find a boyfriend for her mistress." Celtic sighed and paused… he looked at Svrin and smiled.

"What?" _That look… this is definitely not a good sign. Definitely Not Good!!_

"nothing ..nothing!!" Celtic looked at his good friend from head to toe. _He is prefect!!_

"What!?" Srvin shouted, " No way am I doing that!"

"Why not? Oh, because you don't like girls?"

" Yes and I am DEFINITELY NOT DOING THIS RIDUCULOUS THING!"

"Please, my good friend! That friend of mine threaten me and I needed to do this to shut her mouth up!"

"Threatened?"

"YES. PLEASE…."

"No, do it yourself!" With that, Svrin stormed off.

Celtic sighed. _I'm back to square one…_

(Svrin POV)

Ask me to act as some rich girl's boyfriend? No way!! I walked around aimlessly and noticed a big crowd at YL stadium. Oh yeah! Today is Challenge Day, where magic users challenge each other with their magic. Hmmmm… maybe I should go and see… I entered the stadium and was busy noticing other player when----- AH!!!!!!!

"Itai!" The person cried out as she fell on the floor. She was a young girl with a worried woman sticking close to her. That woman immediately helped her up.

"Gomen!" I apologized and started to walk away when---

"hey! Just one 'sorry' and you are let go? You dirtied my skirt! I want too battle you! That is if you have the guts…" A smirk appeared on her face.

_What the …! Who does she think she is!!!_ I turned around and retorted, "If battle with you, there is no way you can beat me… and I don't fight with weaklings!"

"Why you ….!?" She screamed but before she could say some more, I walked off and disappeared in the crowd.

_I am so good in this!! Hahaha!!!!_

(At Svrin's home)

The phone rang once I reached home.. I picked it up reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Svrin, is it?"

"Yes, I will return the money soon."

"I know, Mr. Svrin, this is to inform you that.."

"I have 2 weeks to return the money."

"Glad you know, Mr. Svrin, Please remember/"

"Yes, yes. Have a nice day!"

I slammed the phone down, HARD. _Stupid creditors and it's all because…Ring RING!!! _I snapped out of my thoughts and picked up the phone.

"I know and stop…"

"Svrin, PLEASE, please, please, please, please, PLEASE accept the offer. You will get 15 thousand dollars if you accept it and get to know a girl. A Rich one even…"

"Hold, Hold it. What did you say??"

"That you will meet a rich girl?"

"No, No before that!"

"That you will get 15 thousand dollars?"

_Hmm... That should be enough…_ "Ok I will take it!"

End of chapter 2.

Sorry but pls wait for a while. I need to arrange a bit of our story. The next one will up in a short while. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe!!! Thanks for all your reviews. These reviews really lifted my spirit and here I am back for the 3rd chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Thanks for the comment on my grammar! I will improve on it!!

Chapter 3 ------ The meeting and the truth

(Celtic POV)

"Celtic, are you there?"

"What… did… you… say...?"

"I…SAY…I…WILL…TAKE…THE…OFFER"

_Oh my God!! He accepted it! Just for the 15 thousand dollar and he takes the offer!! Money really works out wonders!! HAhahahaha!!!_

"Good! Excellent! Thank you!" I put down the phone and rushed to dial Harpie number on my cell phone.

_Now, tell this good news to Harpie. My secret is safe… for now! _

(Normal POV)

Harpie was busy cleaning up the place when the phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"I found a guy for Cyille!"

"Really!? Oh God! Great! I will tell Mistress the good news!"

Harpie placed the phone down and was about to rush to tell her mistress the good news when… she tripped over the wire line and fall down very, very, very, VERY HARD on the floor.

"ITAI!!"

Cyille came rushing down the stairs after hearing a big "thud" and helped Harpie up to the sofa.

"What's the matter? Why did you…"

"Mistressmistresswefoundaboyfriendforyouaboyfriendforyouyoudonotneedtoworryanymore"

"Harpie, you are confusing me."

"Boy…friend…" pant pant

Cyille paused as she processed the word in her head.

_Did she said boyfriend just down?_

_Yes she did you, you idiot _

_Hey why am I talking to myself?_

"A boyfriend!!! Are you sure, Harpie??"

"Lower down, Mistress. Yes, it is true" Nod

"Oh Great, Yes! When can we meet?"

"Don't worry! I will settle this! How about tomorrow?"

"Sure!" _Finally, Father YOU ARE GOING DOWN THE DRAIN. MUHAHAHAHA!!!!_

"AH-COO!" Dark sage sneezed roughly at the other side of the house. _Who is cursing me?_

The meeting is settled: Tomorrow, 2pm, at Cyille's private resort at Beautiful Beach. (Is there such Beach?)

Svrin and Celtic, dressed smartly as possible (if you call collar shirt and jean, smart) walked to the resort. ( since they do not have a car) While on the other hand, Cyille and Harpie waited patiently at the resort for their arrival.

"How do I look?' Cyille asked Harpie

"Beautiful! Mistress," Harpie replied. _Cyille is indeed beautiful today. Look at the way the blue dress bring out every curve. How I wish…_

_(On the other side)_

"Svrin, Look at your shirt! Adjust the collar properly! And straighten your shirt!" Celtic reprimanded.

"Why should I? I feel fine like that."

" I really don't understand you! You are meeting a rich girl! Do you get it, a RICH girl! You must look presentable…"

"Yes, Yes. Look we reached the place."

(Cyille POV)

"There they are!" harpie said excitedly.

_Why is she so excited? I_ _looked at the two people coming close to us. One is taller than other. The shorter one must be Celtic and the taller one… How come he look so familiar…?_

(Svrin POV)

I looked at the two girls standing at the stairs of the resort. This girl with read hair must be Harpie and the other girl – Hmmm… how come she look so familiar?

(Cyille & Svrin POV)

Don't tell me… (Stopped in movement)

(Normal POV)

"You!" Cyille and Svrin shouted together. Harpie and Celtic jumped and looked at each other, puzzled.

"You can't be my boyfriend; you are a non- magic user"

"You are that STINKY RICH girl that looks down on me!"

"HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME: STINKY"

"YOU DESERVE IT, YOU STINKY GIRL"

"Why you…!?"

"Err… mistress, everyone is watching!" Harpie gulped.

Svrin and Cyille for once noticed a BIG crowd gathering round them. This was not surprising, since Cyille and Svrin are standing two feet away, shouting at each other.

"Let get inside first," Cyille spoke softly, blushing.

"Hm… I agree," Svrin replied. With that, they dragged Harpie and Celtic into the resort.

(In the resort)

"Mistress, do you know this guy?" Harpie asked. They are sitting on a table in Cyille's room.

"Oh yes! HE was the one who knocked into me and DIRITED my skirt!"

"Hey, it is just a stupid skirt!"

"What!? It is a branded skirt! I pay…" "BANG"

Svrin and Cyille stopped and turned toward the direction the noise sounded. It was Celtic who dumped a heavy book on the table. (Where did he get the book I don't know?)

"Excuse me! I need to talk to Svrin," Celtic ushered Svrin outside. Once outside, Celtic shouted.

"Svrin, get along with her! Remember the money!?"

Svrin thought for a while and nodded his reluctantly.

(On the other hand)

"Mistress, please get along with him…" Harpie pleaded. "He is the only one."

"But-"

"Think about the deal! If you lose, you will marry some guy and I will lose my job. Then I will…"

"Okay, Okay! I will TRY!" harpie sighed in relief.

When Svrin and Celtic came back, Svrin and Cyille sat facing each other and glared.

"Look, we have a deal. I get the money once this is over and I will acted as your 'boyfriend'. How is it?"

"Sure, no problem!"

Harpie and Celtic sweat-dropped. _We will have a tough day ahead…. _

End of chapter 3


End file.
